To Trust A Wolf
by Steph's Quill
Summary: Remus Lupin & Adriana Matthews were once in a serious relationship, but after a 'clingy' matter it ended. In the summer before their 7th year, Adriana is attacked. Remus realizes that he cares deeply, but will she give him her heart agian?
1. Attack

**Author's Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's affiliates?  
Reviews are accepted, and very much liked.**

Great yellow eyes peered out from behind a large cluster of trees, watching a young woman. The full moon illuminated the forest as the brunette teenager gathered blackberries, placing them in a basket she held in her other hand. The creature stepped from the bunch of trees, lowering it's head, and stalking closer. A twig snapped under it's weight. She stood up, listening to the sounds around her. Quickly scanning the landscape around her. Shaking her head, muttering about paranoia, and continuing to pick the berries. Stalking forward, the creature approached her, a growl erupting from it's mouth, teeth barred. The woman moved to standing erect and turned to face the creature. Gasping the basket fell from her hand, she screamed. The beast growled and stepped forward again, the woman turned and began running. Her robes flying behind her, tripping over roots and rocks, she ran as fast as she could. Peaking over her shoulder, the beast was gaining on her. Her foot entangled in a root and she fell to the ground. The beast attacked her, it's claws sinking into her flesh, ripping and shredding. She screamed in agony, echoing through the forest. The beast then sank his long fangs into her shoulder, she gasped and fainted. The beast backed away viewing his work, it ran into the forest. "Adriana!" a older man yelled, carrying a long piece of wood, a light at the end of it. He ran quickly toward the lump laying on the forest floor, gasping the man collapsed next to the woman, his body reching in sobs, his hand touched the girl's arm and with a 'pop' they disappeared.


	2. Adriana

**Author's Notes: **I do no own Harry Potter, or it's affiliates.  
Reviews are nice, I like them. Be honest what do you think.

**

* * *

**

**To Trust A Wolf  
** **Chapter One**  
"_Adriana"_

The chimes of the doorbell rang through the house, Remus Lupin sighed and made his way to the door, peeking out a window next to the door his eyes widened, and he opened the door quickly. An man with long flowing of emerald green, and many feet of white hair and beard stood on the veranda of the Lupin house. "Professor Dumbledore?" Remus questions as to why the headmaster of the magic school Hogwarts was visiting him.

"Ahh, Mr. Lupin," the elder wizard greeted, looking at the younger man through half-moon spectacles. Remus ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair nervously, something had to of been wrong for the headmaster himself to visit him, personally.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, of your company?" Remus asked, stepping aside allowing the headmaster to enter the house. l "I have a favor to ask of you" Professor Dumbledore began, his periwinkle eyes meeting Remus' brown ones.

"Yes, of course, anything," Remus replied, wondering what the headmaster had in store for him.

"A young woman, Adriana Matthews, I believe you know her, correct?" Dumbledore began.

"Adri, yes I know her," Remus replied.

"A few weeks ago, Miss. Matthews was attacked by Fenrir Greyback," Dumbledore said, stopping to allow Remus to comprehend the information.

"Is she alright?" Remus asked. The image of the young beautiful brunette entered his mind. She'd always been full of laughter and confidence, which had attracted him to her.

"She is fine, her first transformation went rather well," Dumbledore replied, "She is, however, in an emotional state, and does not wish to return to school. Her parents want her to reconsider and complete her education"

"Alright, and the favor you ask is?" Remus asked. He already knew what the headmaster wanted but needed to confirm it.

"I need you to visit Miss. Matthews and convince her to continue her education" Dumbledore confirmed. Remus nodded and pulled on his cloak, before disappearing with a loud 'CRACK'.

Moments later, Remus appeared in front of a large two story house over looking a beautiful lake in a largely wooded area. He approached the house and stood on the veranda, ringing the doorbell, the sound of chimes echoed throughout the house. A woman with graying dark brunette hair opened the door. "Hello Remus," she greeted, a soft smile on her pretty face.

"Hello, Mrs. Matthews," Remus responded,. "I suppose you're here to see Adriana," Mrs. Matthews said, "she's on the back veranda, she refuses to come in until well after midnight after what happened,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Matthews" Remus said and walked toward the door, stepping out onto the porch, the boards creaked with his weight. Adriana sat in a oversized wicker chair, her legs pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, and her head resting ontop of her knees. She resembled a small child. She wore a pair of fuzzy pink slippers, a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeved top. Her long hair fell in soft waves, the wind whipped her hair playfully around her body. His mind flashbacked to the year before when the girl before him had been happy and confident. They'd even dated seriously, during that time. Until the inevitable happened and she'd fallen in love with him. He'd panicked and left her, citing she was to 'clingy'. He remember the break-up had caused her to curse him, and the day they'd ever met. However, he hadn't realized it then, but he did care for her. He loved her. He knew what they'd had was special, and wanted to get that back. His mind snapped back to reality.

He sensed her sadness, and his heart retched. To see her in this state was painful. She wasn't the carefree and confident girl he'd grown to love but depressed and scared. He moved to sit in the chair in front of her. She was pale, the glow in her skin was gone. Her eyes held no emotion, as if her soul had been sucked out of her, and all that was left was this shell.  
"Adriana," Remus began, then waited for a reaction. She blinked but didn't respond. "Adriana, how are you?" he asked. Her head moved to face him, her pale blue eyes moved to meet his light brown ones. She remained silent. "Adriana, I need for you to respond to my questions," Remus stated, leaning forward in the chair he placed one of his large hands on her smaller ones. Adriana's eyes filled with anger and she slapped his hand away.

"What do you want, Lupin!" she growled.

"I head from Dumbledore, what happened and that you were not planning on returning to school, so I came to talk to you," Remus replied, moving back into his chair.

"Oh yes, Lupin to the rescue," Adriana smirked, "I've been hurt so you've decided to come see if I'm okay. Well guess what! I'm a werewolf now, and because of Greyback, my life is over!"

"Adriana, you aren't the only one you know," Remus tried to reason.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about, I will be the only one if I go back to Hogwarts," she glared.

"No, There is one," Remus said softly.

"Who?" Adriana demanded, "Who else at Hogwarts is a werewolf." Remus took a deep breath, he'd never told her while they were together that he was a lycanthrope, he'd always made up excuses to miss a couple of days of classes each month.

"Well," she persisted.

"Me," he said, "I am a werewolf, Adriana" She stared in disbelief, how had she missed it. It all made sense now, the monthly disappearances.

"How long?" she asked, her temper cooling a bit.

"Fifteen years, I was bitten by Greyback when I was three" he responded, his eyes moving to his shoes, as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Merlin," she sighed. He looked up, moving to sit on the edge of the chair.

"Come back to school," Remus said.

"I don't want anyone to find out, about my problem" Adriana said softly, her eyes meeting his. "No one has to know," Remus said, "you can transform with me,"

"Where?" she inquired, her legs moving to cross at the knee, her hands falling into her lap.

"The Shreiking Shack" he said. She smiled in realization. "Come back Adri. I realized some things last year, since we broke up and I think we'd be good together, again."

"Are you asking me out?" Adriana asked, "because if you are, I don't trust you anymore,"

"I understand" Remus said, and stood. Adriana stood also.

"Thank you for coming, Remus" she said, softly. Stepping forward and hugging him around the torso. He returned the gesture, burying his face in her soft brown hair, inhaling the scent, 'apples' he thought.

"Your welcome, Adri," he whispered into her ear, before pulling from her and disapparating with a soft 'pop'.

Mrs. Matthews stepped out onto the veranda, with her daughter, handing her a cup of tea. "Will you be returning to school, love?" she asked. Adriana smiled and turned to her mother.

"Yes, I think that would be a wise decision, mum"

* * *

**Reviews are accepted, here**


End file.
